


Finally live a little

by Jadeile



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Husk is hella gay for Al tho, M/M, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile
Summary: "Why would I want to help with arivalingfucking hotel when I can just chill at myownfucking hotel and casino and watch the money flow in?"
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Finally live a little

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because you might have read this in my writing blog before.
> 
> Also, inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQySpfLDDq4

This was the most moronic, the most inane and the most worthless plan Alastor had ever come up with.

"I don't want any fucking part in a hotel that fucking rehabilitates sinners, of all things. That's never going to work, and I have better fucking things to do. Why would you believe for a motherfucking second that I'd agree to any of this bullshit?"

"Husk, can't you see? Charlie has the vision, the passion, and the drive! I have my magic, influence and flair! You have your money, experience and knowledge! We make a perfect team to pull this off!"

"Why would I want to help with a _rivaling_ fucking hotel when I can just chill at my _own_ fucking hotel and casino and watch the money flow in? Why would I want to fucking work to build something up from the damn scratch when I'm finally living comfortably?"

"Because you're in a rut! You do nothing but drink and gamble and sit on your ass. This project would challenge you again. You would live a little again! We could laugh together again! Husker, my dearest friend, you could have some actual excitement in your life!"

Yeah fucking right.

"...What's your angle here, Al? This idea is bullshit and you know it, so what are you actually trying to accomplish? If I'm doing this, and I'm not saying I fucking will, then I want to know what the deal is."

"Fair enough. It's what it always is: entertainment. I want to shake the status quo; bring a little chaos and colour into the dreadfully boring and stale hellscape around us! I don't care if this hotel is a success in the long run or not. I only want it to make noise, to make the air ripple and burst in colour; I want it to make a bold statement that shakes all of Hell to the core and forces everyone to stop and stare! I want it to be the talk of the town; I want sinners and demons alike to question what they believe in and consider if maybe, just maybe this might actually work, because if we band together and make it a big deal, then surely there's something to it? Imagine how big a ripple it would cause to hurl a rock like this into a pond that's been undisturbed for decades! Who cares if it sinks to the bottom at the end as long as it disturbs the surface for even a moment?"

There was a glimmer in Alastor's eyes that Husk hadn't seen in a while. A light that had been dimmed by the boredom and frustration that painted Alastor's world grey when everything stayed the same for too long. It could be rekindled for brief moments when something had his immediate attention, but it was always snuffed out as soon as the fun was over.

But now it was shining brightly enough to make Husk's heart skip a beat. It made his pulse quicken and breath catch in his throat.

Alastor was more lively and more beautiful than he had been in years.

Damn it.

"I gotta give it to you: you really know how to hype shit the hell up. I'm not sure I believe your pretty words, but I guess I really don't have anything better to do. Fine. Let's do this, bitch."

Alastor snaked an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him close to his side.

"I knew I could count on you! Now, let's assess the situation; you draw up plans on how to make this place work smoothly, and I'll make it reality! Then we can discuss promotion campaigns with Charlie, and…"

The project itself was clearly doomed from the start. But Husk didn't give a damn.

If it made Alastor this happy for any length of time, it would be worth it.


End file.
